


The Devil Sees All (And She Thinks You’re a Beauty)

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (for Aziraphale), Aspec Aziraphale, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fem!Crowley, First Time, Grey-Asexuality, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fem!aziraphale, i should tho, no i have not played or watched the video game it’s based on they just always Slap, sex positive Aziraphale, very tender and caring, yes the title is from daughter of god by phemiec bc it fucking Slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: Aziraphale had decided she wanted to try being on the receiving end, and after promising Crowley over and over that she would stop as soon as she wasn’t enjoying herself, she had agreed to it. Crowley would be twice damned if she didn’t make it as good as she possibly could for her.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Wives [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499498
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	The Devil Sees All (And She Thinks You’re a Beauty)

Crowley could spend forever in this moment. Pressing feverish kisses to every inch of Aziraphale’s bared skin. More attention was being focused on Aziraphale’s corporation than usual, but it was making her thoughts flow slowly, heady and warm. She pressed adoring kisses down the column of Aziraphale’s throat, nuzzling under her jaw and against her naked shoulder. It wasn’t about just sex or orgasm, it was about _love_. She could feel it, pushing desperately against her chest, begging to be manifest. Aziraphale had decided she wanted to try being on the receiving end, and after promising Crowley over and over that she would stop as soon as she wasn’t enjoying herself, she had agreed to it. Crowley would be twice damned if she didn’t make it as good as she possibly could for her. If she was usually fixated on Aziraphale during sex, then she was doubly so now. Hyperfocused on every twitch and moan, and of course listening intently for anything that might be a request to stop. Crowley smoothed her palms reverently over Aziraphale’s rounded shoulders, gently kneading at the muscles underneath. 

Aziraphale watched her fondly, melting into the adoring touches. She knew Crowley had had her doubts when she initially asked for this, but she wanted to at least try it, even if she wasn’t driven to it the same way Crowley and most humans seemed to be. Besides that, it was supposed to be an act of love, and she was made of the very stuff, she knew she could back out at any moment and Crowley would respect it, but she was finding it pleasant so far. She did so love earthly sensations, after all, and the combination of the intense pulses of love radiating off of Crowley, along with the calming touches and the look of utter _worship_ in Crowley’s eyes was absolutely incredible.

“ _Angel_ , oh my angel.”

Crowley felt like she could cry, Aziraphale’s skin was so soft and warm, and she- a lowly demon, Serpent of Eden- was being allowed to _touch,_ to kiss! She was slow and gentle and so very _thorough_. If this was the only chance she had to do this, that would be just fine, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t cherish every second of it, and worship every inch of Aziraphale. The pure adoration pulsing in Crowley’s chest pushed her to press kisses to her soft belly, reaching up to gently palm at her breasts. She trailed open-mouthed kisses down to her hips, bringing her hand back down just to hold her there while she moved down to settle between her thighs, resting on her belly and secretly reveling in the irony of it. Aziraphale made a soft, slightly distressed sound, and Crowley was immediate in her response.

“Okay, angel? If it’s too much we can slow down or stop.”

Aziraphale was panting, brow furrowed and hands clenching in the comforter. 

“Oh, oh, darling it’s so _good_ , but it’s also just- just a lot.”

“Alright, let’s take it a little slower, hm?”

Crowley went back up to face Aziraphale, keeping contact, but calmingly so. She pushed her angel’s hair back from her forehead and placed a kiss there. Aziraphale was still breathing shakily and Crowley cradled her head in her hands, murmuring to her.

“Can you talk to me, Angel?”

“Yes, dear, sorry. It’s only I- I got a bit overwhelmed is all.”

“Anything in particular? Or just everything happening at once?”

“It was good, it all felt so _good_ , but then it was just _too_ good somehow. I’m not used to it, it was a lot.”

“Alright, I think I understand. Do you want to stop? I could just read to you, get a cuddle going, no need for it to be a big deal.”

Aziraphale smiled, cooing, “You’re so good to me, my dear.”

Crowley shivered a bit and her thighs pressed together without her permission. Embarrassingly, she had developed very _specific_ reactions to Aziraphale’s praise and she was using _that_ tone of voice.

Aziraphale tried to suppress an amused, knowing smile, “Er, sorry, dear. It is true though, you do take such wonderful care of me.”

Crowley squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced, “Angel, if you want to stop, you have to tell me, and you have to _stop saying things like that_.”

“I don’t want to stop. Just a bit slower, if you please, and one thing at a time.”

“Ok, angel.”

Crowley decided to just stay where she was, sat in Aziraphale’s lap, pressing kisses to her face, stroking her hair and making sure she wasn’t overwhelmed or overstimulated. She nuzzled into her padded collarbones and ran her palms soothingly over her upper arms. 

“I love you, angel. I love you so much, thank you for trusting me with this, with _you_.”

Aziraphale hummed contentedly, letting Crowley ease her into feeling the full force of her love in such a wonderfully _physical_ way. Feeling the love both through her touches and her angelic senses was so soothing she found herself melting into the bed, everything feeling warm and soft at the edges. She felt Crowley’s palms slide down her hips, then further to her thighs. She let out a soft pleased noise to encourage her to continue. 

Crowley brushed her lips against the warm, soft skin of Aziraphale’s thigh. She pressed a kiss there then shuddered when she realized she had gotten close enough to smell Aziraphale’s arousal. It was sweet and musky and a part of her went absolutely wild knowing she’d caused it. But she kept her slow and steady pace for Aziraphale, kissing up one thigh, then the other until she was nuzzling against to crease of her thigh, so close to Aziraphale’s labia. She shivered with excitement.

“Oh angel, you’re so beautiful. Can I? Please, please say I can taste you.”

“Please do, darling, I’m aching for you.”

Crowley eagerly leaned in to mouth lightly at her labia, pushing the folds of her open and intensifying that addicting scent of her. Finally, _finally_ she could taste her, feel the slick on her tongue and know she had pleased her. Crowley fought to slow herself, licking in slowly. Oh, but Aziraphale had never been touched like this and she was so _sensitive_ it was driving Crowley mad. She could spend all of existence in this moment, playing through her folds and finding all her sweet spots. Hearing the hitching gasps and soft, surprised moans Aziraphale made. Feeling her beautiful thighs tighten and relax around her head, guiding her movements. 

She had been avoiding her clit so far, trying to keep from overwhelming her with it, but now that Aziraphale was panting and whispering _Crowley_ reverently, over and over, she cautiously nuzzled it with her nose. Aziraphale’s hand flew down to grasp in her hair and her hips bucked into Crowley’s face, prompting a moan from her. Her moan only further worked up Aziraphale who whimpered and loosened her grip, now petting shakily at Crowley’s hair and babbling desperately.

“Oh, Crowley, my darling, my love. You feel so good, you’re so good for me. Ah- mm dearest I-I’m close.”

Crowley doubled down, pulling out any and all tricks she could think of. Mostly her brain was just filled with joy knowing that Aziraphale was pleased with her, that Crowley had made her feel good and loved. She tongued at her entrance, pushing in just a bit, only to withdraw to suck gently at the soft flesh just outside of it. Crowley was suddenly very aware of how wet she herself was, her thighs rubbing together, trying to get friction against her vulva, but only succeeding in spreading her copious slick over the sensitive skin there. Servicing Aziraphale like this had turned her on more than anything else ever had, and she hadn’t even been touched.

Aziraphale was letting out frustrated, impatient whimpers, unable to maintain her rhythm, so Crowley gripped the angel’s hips and guided them into slow, rolling grinds against her face. Her tongue was buried inside her and her nose pushed against her clit with every thrust of her hips. Aziraphale moved into it, movements erratic and rough, a few more times before crying out and stilling, holding Crowley’s face buried against her, then going limp, trembling. Crowley kept going, slow and gentle, until the aftershocks had worn off.

Crowley’s eyes were so dilated she could barely see, everything seemed so bright. She shuddered in pleasure, having brought Aziraphale to orgasm for the first time had almost pushed her into her own release, untouched. She was so sensitive, every nerve was aglow and she was soaked. She pushed that aside, as well as she could, and crawled up to kiss Aziraphale’s face.

“You were incredible, angel. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.” She couldn’t quite keep the tremor from her voice.

“Crowley, you- you were so good to me, oh, my dear girl. It felt wonderful, and you were so patient and gentle with me. Thank you so much.”

Crowley’s face grew hot and she twitched involuntarily, still quite wound up. She burned with adoration for her. She buried her face in the angels shoulder, hoping Aziraphale was blissed out enough not to notice how embarrassingly aroused she was. And though Aziraphale _was_ in a state of bliss, her every sense was also laser-focused on Crowley, and she connected the dots, even with a somewhat sluggish brain. 

She rolled onto her side, and Crowley followed suit. Once Aziraphale was spooned up behind her she reached around and rubbed deliberately through Crowley’s folds, feeling perhaps a bit smug at the sheer amount of wetness she found there. Crowley gasped, and Aziraphale slipped two fingers inside her, kissing the back of her neck lazily. 

“A-Angel, you don’t have to-“

“Hush, my dear. I want to. You’re so lovely, so wonderful to me, my sweet girl.”

Crowley had been prepared to ignore her own arousal afterwards, and being touched after having seen Aziraphale come, after being the one to _make_ Aziraphale come, was almost too much. Aziraphale pushed in a third finger and rolled her hips against Crowley’s to control the movement of them. After that it only took a few more hard thrusts of her fingers, curled against her g-spot, to bring her to an intense peak. She sobbed with pleasure, grasping at Aziraphale’s arm and whimpering _I love you, I love you_ as stars burst behind her eyes.

When she had regained her senses enough, she rolled back over to face Aziraphale and threw her arms around her, stroking a palm up and down her back and nuzzling into her neck. Murmuring quietly to her.

“Are you okay? I know that was… a lot.”

“It was lovely, my dear. Thank you for indulging me.”

“It was a privilege, angel, honest..”

“I think I might enjoy it again sometime. Not often but… perhaps for special occasions.”


End file.
